


Codex of Crows

by Asaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Crow - Freeform, Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, animal - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaka/pseuds/Asaka
Summary: Sun, a young crow is on the way to become a junior flyer (sry if wrong I mean fly...you know). The first step to become a member of the murder of crows. Sun has to learn to not only become a crow, to become part of a prophezy, going ways never a crow tried to fly to. Soon questions crawling out of the shadows. The eagels behavior is not natural. The street cats of the human place got secrets, the raven who are not should be trustet and an owl. The great enemie, keeper of Night, while they are the keeper of day. What is Moon? Why is he so friendly? All this and more has Sun to discover.______________Autor note It's not a Warrior story >.> ao3 isn't able to let people post their original story or I don't know how. So I had to add a fandom~~ Warriors is the most similiar onePS it's an adventure about friendship and the way to see in an other direction.
Comments: 1





	Codex of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in it's baby steps :3 but to develope this story of mine is so much fun. To see the characters grow let me halfly adventure itself. But it also meens the story can take a few years to be finished.

Prolog

Einst stieg die Sonne und der Mond empor, es gab weder Tag noch Nacht sondern nur Zwielicht herrschte. In dieser Zeit kämpften sie gegeneinander. Ihre Armeen Hackten und kratzten, zerrten und Schlugen gegeneinander bis der Himmel von ihren Federn durchzogen waren. Die Federn wurden zu Sturmwolken, Schwarz und Weiß mischten sie sich zu unheilvollem Grau. Ehe Blitze und Donner das Zwielicht durchbrachen und die Kämpfenden zur Ruhe forderte. Dann wurden sie gleichermaßen vom Himmelsstrahl gestraft, ehe Mond und Sonne ihren Zank ruhen ließen und sahen wie ihre Kameraden zur Strecke gebracht wurden. Eingiebig sahen sie sich an und endschuldigten sich beieinander was für ein dummer Streit dies doch sei und beschlossen von nun an würden sie Wächter sein, die sich gegenseitig bewachten. Die des Mondes würden am Tag herrschen und die der Sonne in der Nacht. Zum Zeichen erhielten die Parteien die Farben ihres Herrschers. Die der Sonne erstrahlten in warmen und hellen Farben wie der Himmel, von grau bis goldenem Gelb. Die des Mondes erhielten schwarz und grau, und hier und da weiße Funken wie die Sterne des Firmamentes. 

Von diesem Moment an gab es wieder Tag und Nacht, doch der Krieg war damit nicht vergangen. Immer noch herrschte Zwielicht in den Herzen das von Zeit zu Zeit wuchs bis einer von ihnen das Feuer erneut endzürnte…

„Kennst du die Legende der zwei Liebenden?“ fragte Funke und sah ihren Genossen mit neugierig blitzenden Augen an.  
„Die Legende der zwei Liebenden?...Kann sein das Mutter sie mal im Nest erzählt hat aber..“  
„Du hast wieder nur vor dich hin geträumt! Typisch für dich!“ antwortete Funke für ihn. 

Sie plusterte ihr Federkleid auf, ehe sie es locker über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, bis es halbwegs wieder saß.  
„Die Liebenden waren eine Krähe und ein Rabe. Es begann einige Wetterwechsel nach dem Zwielicht. Als die Raben die Krähen versklavten. Sie brachten sie zum Berg Eremidas, hoch zu ihrem Horst. Dort sperrten sie ihre Weibchen und die Eier ein. Die Männchen ließen sie Futter für sie suchen. Und während sie fetter und fetter wurden, war die Kraft der Krähen immer schwächer. Genau dann wurde eine junge Krähe und ein junger Rabe geboren. Und als schließlich die Schneefälle begannen verliebten sie sich ineinander.“ Funke hatte die Flügel immer wieder bewegte und schien hin und weg von dieser Geschichte, sie seufzte wohlig ehe sie weiter erzählte.  
„Heimlich trafen sie sich und schließlich war der Tag an dem sie fliehen wollten. Irgendwie schafften sie es hinaus, sie verbarg sich in seinem Windschatten. 

Beide waren wütend auf das was die Raben taten und begannen eine Revolte. Als schließlich der Warmregen einsetzte flohen sie mit einer Schar Krähen durch einen Sturm. Doch die Raben verfolgten sie, weit über ihr Territorium hinaus wurden sie gejagt, bis sie beschlossen mit ihnen zu reden. Die verängstigten Krähen verbargen sich in einem blühenden Strauch während das liebes Paar auf den Langastbäumen saßen. Der eine auf dem oberen und der andere auf dem unteren. Die Raben kamen, es war finster und man konnte das Grollen des Donners hören. Erschöpft von der langen Reise und wissend das dies wohl ihr Ende sei berührten sich ihre Schnäbel ein letztes Mal…“ Sie machte eine kunstvolle Pause, ihre Flügel waren hoch zum Himmel gestreckt und der Schnabel weit offen.  
„U-und dann?“  
„Dann drang aus ihren Körpern die Kraft des Himmelsstrahls und sie waren nie wieder gesehen!“  
„Ist das dein ernst?“  
„Natürlich! Seither halten sich Raben und Krähen voneinander fern. Und man darf niemals zwei von den Langastbaumästen berühren! Das ist doch Nestlingswissen!“ scherzte sie.  
„Ich kenn die Regeln!“  
„Ja und warum kennst dann nicht woher sie stammt?!“ Sie sprang aufgeregt vor ihm her.  
„Weil…“  
„Ja weil du immer nur träumst!“ ergänzte sie ihn worauf ihm die Galle hoch stieg und er den Kopf beleidigt abwand.  
„Ach sei doch nicht so, ich will dich nur ärgern! Morgen ist schließlich unser großer Tag!“  
„Hast ja recht. Morgen ist unser großer Tag!“ 

Sonne sah ihr nach wie sie aufgeregt über dem Ast sprang und mit den Flügeln Schlug. Sie flötete vor Vorfreude. Morgen war ihr großer Tag! Die Jungkrähen würden zum ersten Mal ausfliegen, zusammen mit einem Mentor und nach einigen Wochen auch in einer Schwadron. Aber bis dahin mussten sie lernen zu fliegen, die besten Futter plätze kennen lernen und ihre Territoriums Nachbarn und auch ihre Fressfeinde inspizieren. All dies würde ab morgen ihr Alltag werden und jeder war unglaublich aufgeregt deswegen.  
„Kommst du jetzt?“ Rief sie ihm zu und er zwinkerte.  
„Wohin den?“  
„Zum Boden!“ sie verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„zum Boden? Dir ist klar das die Alten das nicht gerne sehen.“  
„Jaja so klein sind wir auch wieder nicht.“ Sie hüpfte die Äste hinab ehe sie die letzen hinab segeln wollte ehe eine Schar Krähen aufgeregt über sie hinweg flog.  
„Was da wohl los ist?“ fragte Sonne und sah ihnen nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Finden wir‘s heraus!“

noch etwas schwächlich flatterten die Beiden zur Krone des benachbarten Baumes. Mächtige äste ließen den Vögeln viel Platz zum sitzen, und das brauchten sie auch. Die ganze Schaar war aufgeregt herbei geflogen und krähten durcheinander während einige stattlich aussehende Vögel in der Mitte standen, sich teilweise die Federn glätteten. 

„Sie scheinen in einen Kampf geraten zu sein.“ Meinte Funke und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen während sie die Erwachsenen musterte.  
Sie sahen beinahe gehetzt aus während sie da standen ehe zwei Krähen auftauchten. 

„Was gibt es?“ eine raue Stimme erklang, vor der Gruppe baute sich eine große Schwarzblaue Krähe auf. Ihre Klauen waren lang und sahen aus wie kalt poliertes Stahl, über die Hälfte seiner rechten Gesichtsseite prangerte eine Narbe. Es hieß ein Mensch habe ihn gefangen, dessen Hund hatte ihn angefallen und sein Auge heraus gerissen. Schwer verwundet war er zur seiner Schar zurück gekehrt und als Held gefeiert. Doch in seinem übrig gebliebenen Auge spiegelte sich etwas kaltes Dunkles wieder. Umrahmt wurde dies nur noch von der Kerbe in seinem Schnabel von der niemand wusste woher sie kam. Er selbst würde furchtbar wütend wenn man ihn darauf ansprach und hüllte sich steht’s in Schweigen. Kalkulierender Frost hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt um die Krähen besser zu Mustern ehe einer von ihnen vortrat. 

„Wir flogen zur Stadtgrenze um zu sehen wie es mit den Futterstellen aussieht. Als wir dort ankamen hatten wir bereits das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte, als plötzlich das Krähen einiger Raben zu hören waren sahen wir noch aus dem Augenwinkel wie einige Schatten auftauchten und uns angriffen.“  
Frost blickte neugierig auf.  
„Wir wurden zum Glück nur leicht verletzt, jedoch…sieht es beinahe so aus als ob die Raben mit den Katzen gemeinsame Sache machen.“  
Frosts Blick verfinsterte sich. „Typisch für diese Geier, wir werden sie vorerst beobachten und wenn sie sich weiter auffällig benehmen werden wir sie im Kaltregen angreifen. Dann sind unsere Jungkrähen genug ausgebildet.“  
Er sprang abseits ehe er noch einmal zu ihnen blickte. „Verstanden?“ 

Ein kalter Schauer ging durch die Gruppe ehe sie ein „Jawohl!“ Krähten und zu sahen wie Frost davon flog.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen :) Im nächsten Kapitel geht es richtig los mit der Story. Es kann möglich sein, das Funke oder Sonne ihre vollen Namen haben, das ist ein versehen da ich erst später entschieden habe das diese als besondere Verdienste/Rangerhöhnung vergeben werden.
> 
> PS:Auch hier kann es wieder sein das ich Rechtschreibfehler drin hab oder Satzwiederholungen. Bitte seht es nicht so streng, sie ist teils überarbeitet, teils nicht^^'


End file.
